<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Jumpers by AnAverageGuy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080332">Time Jumpers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGuy/pseuds/AnAverageGuy'>AnAverageGuy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGuy/pseuds/AnAverageGuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is the most consistent thing in existence. Nothing can stop it. It keeps going and going and going. That in itself is a constant. So, what happens when one disturbs it? What happens when someone tampers with the strict yet delicate rules of time? What happens when all you can rely on is time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine this, an orphan with only a name to his back. Not even a full name, it's just Alex. That's it, just one word or noun or whatever.<br/>
That's me, I'm the orphan. Alex. Just, Alex. </p><p>Right now I'm walking the streets of a nameless city in a nameless country. First off, yes, I meant that literally. The only things with names are the people, animals and everyday items. It's great, having not to stick to one specific, what do you call those, brands? Yeah those.<br/>
It's winter, and being an orphan means I'm homeless. All alone in the freezing temperatures in this time of the year.<br/>
No one wanted a scruffy looking kid like me so I was kicked to the curb by 15 and left to my own devices. Which, get this, is nothing. Absolutely nothing. What a time to be alive.
Okay, I lied when I said I was alone. I got a friends, ones I made in the orphanage.<br/>
In fact, I'm heading to them right now. So let's finish introductions and get with the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cold streets and Warm burgers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking down the street in the middle of the cold is just as bad as you think. Without clothes warm enough you turn into a icicle in 20 minutes tops. In my case, make it 12 minutes considering I only have a thin, red zip-up hoodie over my shirt and a pair of baggy black cargo pants. All these are from a charity event back at the shelter last year and are the only pair of clothes I have. Those and a pair of sneakers before me and my friends got kicked out. I should be out there looking for a job. Then again, it's not like I have much choice given this situation of mine. Sitting on the cold, hard pavement for 15 bucks? Better than the 4.50 yesterday, so much better. Don't know what to thank for that though, the Christmas spirit or the guys wanting to impress their Christmas dates. </p><p>With the extra cash I went ahead and bought some of those dirt cheap, but decent burgers from the stand in front of the alley. The guy at the stand is just as friendly as ever. "Hey kid, how much you got today?" He asked. "I got a whopping 15, thank Christmas." I replied holding up the money I got. He laughed, as in he was happy for me. "That's great," He said "You're not gonna keep it to yourself now are you?" I shook my head and placed the money on counter of his stand. "Thinking of getting some burgers for my friends, three of the usual." He took the money, counted it and gave some back. I looked at him confused, did I get the prices wrong? He smiled back at me, noticing the face I was putting on "It's Christmas little buddy, and you sir got yourself a discount." </p><p>What? Really? Was he being serious? I got an extra 8 bucks? "No, I can't accept this." I said, staring at the money in my hand. The man plopped a bag of fresh burgers on the counter, and it smells amazing. Can't wait to dig in later if it doesn't freeze on the way. "You're gonna need all the money you can get." He said "Don't worry about it, it's not like you guys are my only customers anyway." I stared at him and back to the bag of burgers. I slowly took the bag, still warm and toasty. I've known this guy for a year already, He's the most consistent source of food for my friends and I. I never told him, but I was very thankful to him for everything he's done the past year.</p><p>"T-Thanks..." I still wanted to give him the rest of the money, but I knew he wouldn't let me. "It's Harlow." He said taking out his hand for me to shake. Up until then I hadn't known his name, never bothered to ask. I looked at him and shook his hand with vigor. "Alex." He laughed. "You better get yourself off the streets and in a warm home next year, alright?" I chuckled in response. "I'd rather stay here, near the burgers." He simply smiled as I saluted him goodbye.</p><p>I left the stand and headed towards the alley, warm burgers in hand and spare money in my pockets. The guys are gonna freak.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a work in progress, please leave any criticism so that I may learn better.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>